


Mixed Messages

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [67]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin talk about the feelings that hang between them.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 6





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Flash  
Title: Mixed Messages  
Characters: Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow  
Pairing: Killervibe  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin talk about the feelings that hang between them.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Candle

PUtP # 67: Mixed Messages

Their friendship had always been a little off. It was like there was something hanging between them that neither would bring up. It’s been there this whole time.

It took a power outage at S.T.A.R. Labs for Cisco and Caitlin to finally admit it. Cisco was seated on one of the beds in the med bay, while Caitlin stood beside him.

“We’re the only ones here, so I feel like we should talk about what’s been going on between us all this time,” Cisco said to Caitlin a few moments later. 

Caitlin nodded and looked down at the candle that was on the tray in front of them. Then, she looked at Cisco. “I’ve been sending you mixed messages when it comes to my feelings and I’m sorry.”

Cisco nodded and said, “I get the feeling this is about Ronnie. I can’t make any promises about the future except that I love you now and will continue to love you if you’ll let me. I’ll be there for you and love and protect you as much as I can.”

Caitlin smiled and then said, “The same goes for me.” Then, she leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
